The Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir: Her Silent Scream
by RedArrowisSuperCool
Summary: She's supposed to be tuff. she's supposed to be strong. She is in danger and she knows it. Can she keep the life she tried so hard to complete? and what happens when it all unfolds? Rated T because of underage smoking of Marijuana and mild language. WARNING! VERY LONG ONE SHOT! I CAN'T DO CHAPTERS FOR THE LIFE OF ME! SORRY!


Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir: Her Silent Scream

**Farewarning...this was written on my phone and I can't really edit it...sorry...please enjoy**

I saw Chloe cornering Nathaniel. I felt my eyes flash and I walked over.

"Chloe. Leave him alone" I said sternly. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you going to do Brute" She asked snobby. I felt a grin form on my pearly whites. My boots made a thunk and I popped my fingers. My leather gloves crinkled and I felt my eyes flash a bit. Nathaniel looked at me with wide eyes.

"Hey Nath, you might wanna turn your head. Things are about to get dirty" I said chuckling darkly. Chloe screamed and ran off. Nathaniel was shaking and I helped him pick up his drawings. I nodded and smiled.

"Here ya go" I said. He smiled and blushed a bit. He ran off and I walked to class. Madam Bustier had narrow eyes and a sobbing Chloe was in the class. I saw a fake bruise on her cheek and anger welled in me.

"You lying deceiving little bitch" I barked. Marinette stood up and I was angry.

"Ally stop" Marinette said sternly. Adrien stood up and I was shaking in rage.

"She was cornering Nath. I stood up for him and cracked my knuckles, she ran off scared and I helped him pick up his stuff. That was 10 minutes ago. She's using make-up. I didn't lay a finger on her" I snarled. Madam Bustier looked at Chloe with narrowed eyes. She walked over and wiped her finger on the 'Bruise'. Make-up was coated on her finger and people gasped.

"I'm calling Daddy" Chloe cried. I growled.

"And what is he going to do?" I asked cooly. Chloe growled. Kim was behind her.

"Ally just drop it" Kim said. People had wide eyes and I was enraged. Chloe yelled and slapped me. I grabbed her wrist and twisted. We started brawling and I had her in a headlock. I kicked my leg up into her stomach and people tried pulling us back. She yelled insults and I was silent. They finally yanked us apart and I was heaving. My body shook in rage and I felt a butterfly land on me. People yelled and I felt my head flare in pain. I yelled and grabbed it.

"Wrecker I am Hawkmoth" a males voice said. I snarled.

"I know who you are and I want no business with you so get out of my head" I snarled. I felt my body reject it and a white butterfly came from my glove. Chloe had wide eyes. People were silent and I was mad. I saw teachers run in here and Chloe cried. I felt somebody grab my arm. I saw teachers and I growled.

"Get your hands off of me" I barked. We started fighting and people looked at me shocked. I stood tall and felt my body stand tall. I was rigid and my eyes were cold. Their eyes were wide and the mayor ran in. Chloe cried to him and he looked at me. He started yelling at me and I took off my leather jacket. I was in a tank top and fingerless gloves. Black. I also had black cargo pants and combat boots. I had some chains and my eyes were dark. People looked at me shocked and I was ready for another fight. Students had wide eyes. I heard footsteps and yells. A man walked in and my heart thudded. I hid my fear and stood tall. The man glared at me and he had a glass beer bottle.

"Ally Dupain-Cheng!" He roared. I growled and Marinette had wide eyes.

"What is it?" I barked. I was livid. He stumbled forwards and threw the bottle. It shattered on me and I cried out. We started fighting and people had wide eyes. Staff were shocked and I felt my gut being penetrated. I felt myself fall slightly and I heaved. I growled and pushed off the wall. I threw fists and stood my ground. He grabbed the vase and slammed it over my head. I crumpled and people screamed. I felt my body tremble and blood trailed down my temple. I wiped my bloody nose and he slammed me against the wall. He had his knife out and he roughly carved into my stomach. I screamed and felt my jaw clench shut. My eyes closed and I breathed hard. I shook and he pulled back. I fell down and felt my hand go over my stomach. He dropped the bloody blade and got his fists ready. I breathed hard and felt my body push off the wall. People looked shocked and I fought. I threw a kick and he flew. Nino and Adrien had wide eyes. I breathed hard and spit. Madam Bustier looked shocked. I stumbled against her desk and tried not to crumple. The man growled.

"you know better than to fight back. You're my daughter. I know I taught you better" The man snarled. I felt my tuff guy aura faze and I was scared.

"You're not my dad" I grit out. Madam Bustier grabbed me and pulled me back gently. The man leapt and grabbed me. I cried out as he slammed me onto the ground. His foot slammed over my wound and I screamed. I couldn't get him off and I trembled. It all hurt. Blood pooled out under me and students were in the back shaking. Nino held Alya. People looked at me shocked. Marinette was crying. I shook and kicked up. I fought harder and felt him grab my hair. He slammed my head on the corner of the desk and I cried out. I fell limp and he let me go. I was bleeding on the stairs. People were shaking and I couldn't move. My body trembled and throbbed. He threw the glass over me and I shook.

"There's 14 guys ready when you come home for sex today...don't be late" He snarked. He then left. Tears rolled down my face and I shook. It hurt to breathe and people looked horrified. Madam Bustier kneeled down quickly and rolled me over gently. She wiped away the tears and blood. My hand held onto my wound and she pressed it down. I cried out and people were shaking. She shushed me and I felt my body going limp. I then heard gasps.

"I got the alert...who's hurt" a voice said. Madam Bustier was shaking bad.

"My student...she can't breathe and her body is going limp" She said freaking out slightly. I saw black and looked up. It was Chat Noir. His eyes were wide and he kneeled down.

"I need ladybug" Chat said. He helped put pressure and I grit my teeth. I grunted and shook. He shushed me and people were frozen.

"I have a med kit...do I have your permission to sew her up?" Chat asked. Madam Bustier nodded and towels were placed on a table. Papers were moved and Chat moved me up there. I grunted and Rose was crying. Chat cut my shirt open and people gasped. Scars everywhere. Chloe had wide eyes and Rose ran down. She gripped my hand and I sheakley gripped it back. People circled around me in comfort. I was bleeding out. Chat grabbed it and my head was getting fuzzy. I felt something get poured on it and it burned. I grunted and felt my grit tighten. Chat muttered apologies and worked fast. I shook and felt my eyes close.

"Do you know your blood type?" Chat asked. I was panting.

"Ob-" I wheezed out. People had wide eyes.

"That's a rare one though" Rose grunted. Marinette pushed through.

"I have Ob-...im positive" Marinette said. Chat looked down at me and then Marinette. He nodded and she sat down. Ambulance people came and Chat pulled out wires and stuff. Marinette connected to it and I felt PTSD run back. I started fighting and Chat had wide eyes. I swung and people held me down. I started yelling in chinese. They got it in and I calmed down. I shook and felt my body relax. My eyes closed and Marinette looked at me. I shook and people stood around me protectively. Ivan had his fist clenched Madam Bustier was on the phone with the cops. My hair was splattered across my face and I breathed ragid. Chat Noir looked at me in awe and I sat up. People had wide eyes and I grabbed an extra shirt. I tugged it on and took out the needle. Marinette did too and we got bandaids. I brushed back my hair and felt like there was a weight on my chest. People had wide eyes and Chloe walked up to me. She had a look of anger on her face. She shouted mean and hurtful words. I stood tall and took it. People had wide eyes.

"Is that it?" I asked roughly. I swung my bag on my shoulders.

"Where do you think you're going?" Chat asked. I looked at him.

"I have to go before the cops come...send me back to the juvenile center" I said cooly. People had wide eyes.

"Why would you be there?" Rose asked. I snorted and laughed darkly.

"Cause my case worker was a racist piece of shit...sent me there saying there was no more room in the orphanage" I said. I tightened my bag. I heard the sirens wails.

"Now if you excuse me...Y'all know where to find me" I said saluting out. I turned and took steps back. I jumped onto the window and out. I ran on rooftops and walked through the park. I went to the top of the eiffel tower. I pulled out the pack of rolled joints and lit one up. I puffed on it gently. My feet dangled over the edge.

"How'd you get up here?" A voice asked. I shrugged.

"I climbed" I said calmly. I saw Chat Noir and Ladybug. They looked at me with wide eyes. I leaned against the pillar and hit my joint. They had wide eyes.

"That's illegal" Chat said. I sighed and leaned my head back.

"My doctor prescribed it to me when I was younger...for the PTSD" I said looking out. They sat down and we chilled in silence.

"Where is your home?" Ladybug asked. I snorted.

"I don't have a home" I said looking at her.

"Where is your family then?" Chat asked. I snorted.

"They think I'm dead...when I was taken in China...Why am I even telling you? Like it even matters" I said. Ladybug placed a hand on my shoulder and I flinched.

"We could help you find them...Just tell us their names" Ladybug said. I looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you want to help me? Like they would even want me back" I said looking out again. The city was beautiful.

"They would...I know it" Ladybug said. I sighed and ashed my joint. I took another hit and coughed. They looked at me sadly.

"Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng...like I said...it doesn't matter anymore" I said. Chat and Ladybug had wide eyes. I looked at them.

"You guys wanna hit?" I asked holding out the joint. They shook their heads and I shrugged. I finished it and threw it. I stood up and breathed.

"They're here in Paris...we could take you" Chat said. I felt my heart thud and I had wide eyes. Ladybug nodded and I gripped my bag.

"Fine" I said. I sprayed down and grinned. I stepped back and they had confused eyes.

"Do you wanna hold on?" Chat asked. I sprinted and jumped. They yelled and I flipped. I cheered and pulled out my grapple gun. I hit it on a building and crawled up. I saw them looking shocked and I waved. They came down and we ran. I followed them. They hopped us in an alleyway and we walked out. People gasped and cheered their names. We walked into a door and I heard a ding.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir. What a surprise...what can we help you with today?" A woman's voice asked. I looked and my eyes went wide. My blue hair with black streaks moved with the unknown wind. It was short cut. My eyes were wide.

"We...found someone for you" Chat said. Her eyes were wide and I saw her teary eyes.

"Tom! Tom!" the woman screamed. I heard a crash and a tall man run out.

"Sabine...are you hurt?" The man asked. He looked over and his eyes went wide.

"It's her...I know it is" Sabine said. I felt myself drop the bag.

"We'll leave you guys be" Ladybug said. They walked out and I was frozen.

"Mom...Dad?" I asked shaking. Tom had wide eyes and my body trembled. They walked forwards and I took a step back. I then felt myself break. I ran and hugged them. They held me tight. They were crying and I shook. We were all talking. We sat down and they fed me.

"What...where have you been?" Sabine asked. I shook.

"Here...in Paris" I said shaking. Tom was gripping my hand. My body trembled and I was in disbelief. My phone rang and I answered it.

"Ally" I said. I heard heavy breathing and stuff crashing.

"WHERE ARE YOU! WHERE ARE YOU!" a voice yelled. Panic flooded my body and I shook.

"Get your ass here now!" He yelled. Tears flooded down my face and I couldn't speak. Mom and dad looked concerned.

"No...I don't want to" I said shaking. He yelled and screamed at me. I was curling up and shaking. I talked back in fear and I heard shatters. Tom took my phone and put it to his ear.

"Listen. You leave my daughter alone. You NEVER call back. You threaten her again and I will shred you limb from limb" Tom said into the phone. I had wide eyes. My body shook and I saw his enraged face. He snapped the phone in half and threw it away.

"Come on...let's get you settled in" Tom said. They led me upstairs and I saw a room. It was purple black and blue. I chuckled and set my bag down. Sabine smiled.

"We're so happy that you're home...Marinette is going to be so happy" Sabine said. My eyes went wide.

"Mari?" I asked shocked. They had wide eyes.

"You know her?" Tom asked. I nodded.

"Yeah...we go to the same school" I said. They smiled and I tugged off my jacket.

"Would you like to help us in the bakery?" Tom asked. I smiled and nodded. I rolled up my sleeves and we walked down. I got an apron and put it on. We rolled out dough and I laughed. Tom got flour all over him and I giggled. I felt happy. We made a cake and he let me decorate. I was exact but quick. His eyes were wide.

"How can you work so quick and be good?" He asked shocked.

"I'm a bartender at a bar here in Paris...i've learned how to be quick but beautiful and careful with it" I said smiling. I pulled back and the cake was beautiful. It was a unicorn cake but with black and purple. It had black pearls and multi colored stars. The horn looked like the galaxy. Tom had wide eyes and I smiled. I added some frosting to the bottom and it looked amazing. We took it out to the front and Sabine gasped. We set it on display and I smiled. People walked in and saw it. They gasped and I went to the back. We made more food and I decorated. Tom was laughing and we had a good time. I rolled up my sleeves and worked harder.

"Strawberry, Blueberry, Mocha and Green Apple Macarons! 20 each!" Sabine called out. Tom chuckled and we made them. I packaged them and had the four boxes. I dinged the bell as Sabine took another order.

"strawberry, Blueberry, Mocha and Green Apple macarons! 20 each!" I called out. Sabine chuckled.

"They're upstairs in Marinette's room" Sabine said. I nodded and walked up.

"Alright guys I have your macaroons" I said lifting up the latch. I saw Marinette, Alya, Nino and Adrien. They had wide eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Alya asked shocked. I smiled and Marinette hugged me.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir brought me here...turns out Marinette is my sister" I said. Marinette chuckled. They looked shocked.

"Well I'm gonna go back down to the bakery and help Tom" I said. Marinette nodded and I waved. I walked downstairs and continued. The four teens walked into the kitchen and we cooked. I decorated a galaxy mirror cake. People gasped. I mixed different frostings and made planets. It all blended well and I got white food coloring. I made the stars and it dried. I smiled and took it out. Sabine gasped and I put it on display. Adrien had slipped and flour went everywhere. We all laughed and Tom helped him up. Adrien was grinning and we cleaned up. I heard a scream and I jerked. I looked out and saw a gunman. I let out a yell and Sabine had her hands up. I ran up and leapt over the counter. I started fighting the man and disarmed him. He had wide eyes and we brawled. I kicked him and he hit tables. Everyone had wide eyes. We currently had no customers. I rolled up my sleeves and was crouched low. Tom had wide eyes and I was a beast. We brawled and I hit him multiple times. He took out a knife and threw it. Sabine screamed and I caught it between my palms. It was inches in front of my face. I threw it down and leapt. He got behind me and had an arm around my neck. I grunted and choked. I flipped him and kicked his temple. I got him in a head lock and kneed his stomach repetitively. He threw me and grabbed a chair. I grabbed it and pulled a move. Alya was recording. Adrien was holding onto Marinette and Nino was calling the cops. I kicked him in the face and he went limp. Tom and Sabine had wide eyes. I was panting and I looked around.

"Was anybody hurt?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads and Tom yelled. Something wrapped around my mouth and I yelled. I elbowed and tossed. I kicked him in his chest and heard a crack. He fell down completely and police ran in. They took him into custody and we gave them recording. I cleaned up and Sabine had teary eyes. It looked back to normal. I felt blood trail down my nose and I leaned against the broom. I untied the thing and blood pooled. It was a muzzle. I threw it away and taped my nose. I went back to work and was joking around. Tom looked at me worried. I was silent. The memories flooded back and my body shook. I stopped rolling the rolling pin and leaned on it. My head bowed and I shook. Marinette, Alya, Nino and Adrien didn't notice. I breathed and continued. Tom grabbed my arm gently and I flinched. Music played in the speakers softly.

"Ally...are you alright?" Tom asked softly. I nodded and put the dough in the oven. It was cupcakes. They were done and I made the icing. People laughed and had a great time. I was lost in the memories. I took the cupcakes out to display. Sabine looked at me worried. I saw kids from school flood in and they were all laughing. They then saw me. I looked away and they quieted down. I went to the back and made another unicorn. It was pink and red. It was on a rainbow and had fluffy clouds which was cotton candy. I then made the horn golden. The eyes were pretty. I used some edible 'makeup' to made the eyeshadow. I then took it out and set it on display. People were in awe and Sabine smiled.

"You're amazing Ally" Sabine said. I smiled.

"Thanks mom" I said kissing her cheek. Her eyes went wide and smiled.

"It's been years since you've last done that" Sabine said. I nodded.

"I know" I said softly. Juleka looked at the black and purple unicorn. Rose looked at the red one.

"Okay...I can do a special order real quick and it will be on me...but only if you guys mind sharing" I said. They looked curious and nodded. I quickly made it and decorated. It was a mashup of the two but it was beautiful. I smiled and brought it out in a box. They gasped and smiled. I put my money in the register.

"Happy one year" I whispered to them. They giggled and smiled. They took the cake and people looked at me in awe. I was a monster at cooking. Tom, Marinette and Sabine laughed and hugged me.

"My sister is amazing" Marinette said smiling. I smiled back and it was about 5:00. The door opened and people looked. I went to the back.

"Specialty cake!" Sabine yelled. Tom smiled at me.

"Go take her order" Tom said smiling. Adrien hid in the kitchen. I giggled and walked out. I had a pad and paper.

"What would you like?" i asked looking up. My eyes went wide and it was Chloe. Her eyes narrowed.

"oh...it's you" She said. Sabine watched curiously.

"Welcome to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. You had a specialty order?" I asked nicely. Her eyes narrowed. She gave it to me and I nodded. It was a bit complicated.

"When would you like this?" I asked. She saw the time.

"In an hour" She said. I nodded and Sabine had wide eyes. I power cooked and decorated. It looked fantastic. It was a four tier waterfall cake. The icing mixed and Tom took a picture. I carefully put it in a box and walked out.

"Specialty order!" I called out. Chloe walked up and she opened it. Her eyes went wide.

"Is it to your liking?" I asked tired. She pointed up her nose and her bodyguard picked it up. She payed and left. I was shaking and tired. I wiped my forehead and was dying of heat. Nathaniel walked up. I smiled and Sabine called out a specialty order. I took it and made it quick. It was a paintbrush on a cake. It looked fantastic. He took it with wide eyes. People were in awe and I saw Adrien's worried face. Marinette and Alya were worried too. I worked fast and felt my energy burn out. I got cupcakes out to everyone and had the tray. They all said thanks and my heart thudded. I could feel it in my head. I couldn't stop the flashbacks.

"I'm going to get some fresh air" I told Tom. He nodded and Sabine looked worried. I went out to the roof and lit a joint. I saw Marinette run up and I went to put it out. She shook her head.

"Ladybug told me...it's okay" Marinette said. I nodded and relit it. I smoked and she had a drink for me. Marinette had wide eyes. My foot was bouncing. Adrien, Alya and Nino came up too. They had wide eyes when they saw me. I was jittery. It wasn't going away. I lit up a second one and puffed out smoke. I coughed and felt myself get high. Nino had wide eyes.

"I didn't think you smoked Pot" Nino said. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You didn't think I got beat at the house either didn't you" I asked shortly. Alya had wide eyes and I sighed.

"Sorry I'm just...going through a lot" I said softly. They nodded and I finished the second one. I drank some water and we got down. I sprayed down and walked back in. People looked worried and I was laughing. People had wide eyes and I danced. It came closing time and people left. Alya was staying the night. Nino and Adrien left. We all sat in the living room.

"So...have there been any...medical issues?" Sabine asked. I nodded and wiped my face.

"I have severe PTSD…I have a doctor that knows but wasn't allowed to tell" I said holding my hands.

"Do you take any medications?" Tom asked concerned. I sighed and Marinette nodded.

"Not medication exactly...I smoke pot" I said. They had wide eyes and looked shocked. They then nodded.

"Okay…" They said slowly. They looked at each other. I felt small.

"You're not mad are you?" I asked scared. They shook their heads and held each other's hands.

"No...just shocked...you're 14...so we're shocked they even gave it to you" Sabine said. I nodded and ran my fingers through my hair.

"what do you keep them in?" Tom asked. I pulled out the cigarette pack. Their eyes were wide.

"It's easier to say tobacco than Marijuana" I said softly. They nodded and opened up the pack. There were about 2 left.

"How many can you roll with each refill?" Sabine asked curiously. Alya nodded and Mari was taking it in.

"60. I can only smoke two a day or I run out before the end of the month...it only dulls it...doesn't make the pain go away" I said. They had wide eyes. I rubbed my face.

"I can get a refill tomorrow but that's it for the month" I said shaking. They nodded and I breathed.

"Do they come pre rolled or?" Mari asked. I chuckled.

"No...I roll them myself" I said. Tom took one out and looked at it. He looked impressed. He put it back and I saw the time. We all went to bed and I had nightmares all night. I woke up screaming and I was panting. Tears flowed down my face and I shook. Tom ran in with fearful eyes. I was shaking bad. I wiped my face quickly and stood up. I got dressed and it was time for school. I wore black cargo pants and a tee shirt. Mari nodded and I ruffled my hair. I put my pack in my pocket and grabbed my bag. Sabine and Tom smiled at me. We ate food and Marinette was scrambling to get ready. So was Alya. I snickered and washed my plate. I kissed their cheeks.

"I'll be picking up my meds after school" I said softly. They nodded and I took off. People looked at me and classes were fine. I went to the doctors and they smiled at me. I smiled back and Dr. Jackson pulled me back. He put in a bag and tucked it in my bag.

"It's a stronger string so it should help better" He said softly. I nodded and hugged him. I took off to the Bakery and saw a man about to get hit by a car. I ran and grabbed him. I ran and set him down. He had wide eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded and I breathed. I walked and smiled at people. They smiled back and I felt at peace. I got to the bakery and Tom smiled.

"How was school?" Tom asked. I gave a thumbs up. I ran upstairs and quickly rolled all of the joints. Sabine watched and I taught her. She nodded and I put them all in my pack. We went to the bakery and cooked. It was fun. People enjoyed the food. Sabine closed up early.

"Come on...I'm sure Marinette has a dress that will fit you" she said. She dragged me up and I yelped. She picked some out and handed it to me. I was shy and I took off my shirt. Her eyes went wide at my scars. I tugged it on and it was pretty. It held up from around my neck. It was black and purple. It had several layers of cloth on top of eachother but cut to stand out. It all laid flat and colors blended in together. It went to my thighs and it was sleeveless. You could see most of my shoulders, most of my back and some cleavage. Sabine looked at me.

"we can cover your scars but please...wear it tonight?" Sabine asked. I sighed and nodded. She did my makeup and did my hair. I looked in the mirror. My blue and black hair curled around my face. I wore flats and she used good foundation to cover the scars. I stood up and her eyes were wide. I had a lot of scars, burns and stab wounds. We had patched the cuts from school a couple days ago. We walked down and I saw Marinette and Tom ready. Sabine aas ready too. Their eyes were wide and I blushed.

"So where are we going and how long do I have to wear this death trap?" I asked. They chuckled and we got into the car. We were at the school.

"Remember? They were having a school dance. Mom and Dad are chaperoning" Marinette said. My eyes went wide and I felt my body shake. We got out and I saw Adrien, Nino and Alya show up. They gasped.

"You got her in a dress!" Alya exclaimed. I was shaking and we walked in. People cheered and Nino DJd. Alya danced with him and Adrien with Marinette. I was alone. I stood in a corner alone and shook. People looked at me. I felt out of place. Nino played a song and it brought back memories. . People looked at me funny and Nathaniel smiled.

"Hey...umm...Ally" he said. I smiled back.

"What's up Nathaniel?" I asked curiously. He held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked scared. I felt my eyes go wide and I looked around me.

"You wanna dance with me?" I asked softly. He smiled and nodded.

"As friends of course...You just look really panicked" Nathaniel said. I nodded and shakely placed my hand on his. He took me to the dance floor and I shook. We danced and I relaxed. People laughed and spun me around. Kim picked me up and swung me on each hip. I laughed and he flipped me. I landed and smiled. People hung out with me and Marinette nudged me.

"See? Told you" Marinette said. I rolled my eyes and we danced together weirdly. People laughed and Nino pointed at me.

"Go ally, Go ally!" The crowd chanted. The gunshots ran through my head and my body started tensing up. It all flooded back and Tom jerked. The screams and I felt my breathing quicken. Juleka and Rose ran over and grabbed me. They saw my wild eyes and it was getting too loud.

"He's gonna kill them...he's gonna kill them" I wheezed out scared. Their eyes were wide and the music only got louder. Marinette looked concerned and People screamed my name smiling. Juleka was trying to calm me down. We couldn't hear each other and I was getting dizzy. Rose was trying to get everyone to stop. The gunshots rang through and I clutched my head. My body trembled and I fell down. Tears flowed down my face. I was curled into myself. The glass shattering and cries flooded my mind. Juleka grabbed my hand and picked me up. She ran me out to the roof along with Rose. I was shaking and crying. I couldn't stop rambling. Juleka shushed me and wiped away my tears gently.

"It's okay" Rose said softly.

"He's gonna shoot up the school again and he's gonna kill everyone and I can't breathe" I said quickly. Juleka shushed me and I started sobbing. They held me and my body vibrated. Rose grabbed my pack. Juleka nodded and she took one out for me. I grabbed it shaky and Juleka helped me light it. They rubbed my back and I trembled. I stopped crying and looked out. I passed it to Juleka and she shook her head.

"You need this one all you" Juleka said. I nodded and hit it. Rose held Julekas hand. I saw everyone walk up and I quickly put it out. Everyone looked worried. It was Adrien, Alya, Nino and Marinette.

"Ally? Are you alright?" Marinette asked. I nodded and people could tell I was lying. Alya crossed her arms.

"Bull" She said. I flinched. People looked concerned.

"Umm...a couple years ago I was at a school dance...before I came here" I said shaking. People had wide eyes and the memory came back to haunt me. I felt my eyes close.

"The man from a couple days ago came in and he had a gun...he shot up the dance and killed all of my friends" I choked out. People had wide eyes and my body shook. It was all flooding back at once.

"Juleka I can't" I croaked out. I held my head and shook. She nodded and rubbed my back. Rose shushed me and grabbed my hand. People looked shocked. We all walked down and people danced with me. I started laughing and having a good time. Marinette was dancing with Adrien. I ate food and was HUNGRY. Kim laughed and challenged me. I ate more than him and he moaned. I chuckled and ate a lot of crackers. They were good. I danced and enjoyed myself. Nathaniel danced with me some more. I laughed and we booty bumped. Somebody had spiked the drinks. I rolled my eyes and drank the punch. I let loose and giggled. Chloe and Sabrina were jealous. Chloe walked up to me and I stood tall.

"Yes?" I asked curiously. She looked down on me.

"Nobody will ever love you" She hissed. I shrugged.

"Fine byyyy me" I said giggling. I danced away and had my solo cup. Tom and Sabine sniffed the punch. Their faces turned sour and they groaned. Kim danced up on me and I giggled. I had an arm around his neck and his hands on my waist. People had wide eyes and I chuckled. His cheeks were flushed and Adrien cheered. Marinette whooped.

"Get some Ally!" Marinette exclaimed. I held out a finger.

"Hold up! I'm 14!" I giggled out. Kim had wide eyes and Alix was up behind me. They had me caged between them. We were jumping and having a good time. I was super drunk. I giggled and hugged everyone. They were all shocked and I took off my shoes. I danced like a ballerina. People had wide eyes and Alix whistled at me. I tugged my dress to the side and had on a tank top and shorts that I managed to sneak on. People gasped and I break danced. It was awesome. Kim caught me and Nathaniel spun me around. I giggled and Nino was DJing good. I gave a thumbs up and Juleka danced with rose. I put the dress on and it hid perfectly well. It turned into a slow dance and I was alone...again. I sighed and shrugged. I drank more juice. I danced alone and people chuckled. I felt my body hit someone and them take my hand. I looked up and my eyes went wide. It was Nathaniel. We danced and I leaned on him. He chuckled and I was a bit dizzy. It went upbeat and I whooped. I fell asleep on a teacher's desk. I woke up to snickering.

"She got so drunk" A voice said. I yawned and stretched. I threw my legs over and was confused. I saw the entire class.

"Did I not go home?" I asked. People shook their heads and I quickly changed. It was bright out. I yawned and stretched.

"Well then...that was that" I said. People chuckled and we learned. I felt it flood back and Juleka noticed. My head started hurting and I held it in my hands. Everything throbbed and it hurt. I was jittery. Mrs. Mandelav slapped a ruler on my desk. I flinched.

"You pathetic child! Sit still!" She boomed. I flinched and felt small. People had wide eyes. People had wide eyes.

"Get up!" She yelled. I did and people realized how skinny I was. How thin I was and how frail my body was. My head was bowed and I was shaking. She cursed at me in many languages. I heard a creak and saw a purple butterfly. People yelled and it was going for the teacher. I let out a yell and shoved her out of the way. It landed on me and pain flared. I let out a yell and clutched my head. It hurt so bad. The voice was darker and meaner. I was grunting and curled into a ball. I shook and I felt tears roll down my face.

"No...stop it...I don't..want to hurt...ANYONE!" I yelled. The pressure built up and I cried out. I shook and grunted.

"Get. Out. Of. Me" I snarled. I pushed it out and it was a white butterfly. I shook and tears rolled down my face. The teacher had wide eyes and Students cheered. Juleka and Rose ran down to me. They tilted up my head and I shook. I leaned against the side of the desk and curled up. My shoulders shook and I cried silently. People were yelling and cheering. My shoulders shook and my body trembled. They rubbed my leg. People then stopped.

"Ally? Are you okay?" Alix asked. My body trembled bad. I cried and couldn't let out that one built up sob. I couldn't let it go. It just built up in my chest and throat. I couldn't breathe. Marinette rubbed my back and I shook. The teacher had wide eyes.

"You...resisted Hawk Moth" She said shocked. I shakely stood up and people had wide eyes. I patted for my pack.

"Papa took it so you didn't get in trouble" Marinette said. I cursed and shook. I ran my fingers through my hair. Juleka and Rose grabbed my hands. Tears rolled down my face and the PTSD came back like a train. People had wide eyes and I felt Juleka hug me close. I felt my body shake and silent sobs come out. I felt numb. Juleka and Rose shushed me.

"What's happening?" Malené asked scared holding onto Ivan.

"Ally has severe PTSD" Rose said running her fingers through my hair. Juleka sat me on the desk and I bent over. My head in my hands. Juleka rubbed my back. I was vibrating. I heard the door open and footsteps run through. I knew them.

"Dad!" I called out. I looked up and ran to him. He held me tight and I shook. He ran his fingers through my hair.

"I'm going to take her to the roof...Marinette...Will you grab her stuff if the bell rings?" Dad asked. She nodded and Juleka came up with us. Rose stayed and took notes. We were on the roof and Dad sighed. He grabbed my hand and rubbed it. He pulled out the pack and Juleka took it. He looked confused.

"I know...he used to be my step dad" Juleka said. Tom had wide eyes and we sat in a circle. Juleka saw my shakiness.

"Do you want me to light it for you?" She asked. I nodded and she did. We passed it between each other and I felt my shaking go away. Juleka sighed in relief and nodded.

"This is a better strand" Juleka said. I nodded.

"He said it should help better" I said softly. Tom nodded and hugged me. He then pulled something out.

"I got your favorite smell" He sang. I laughed and Juleka smiled. I saw his curious.

"Here" I said passing it to him. His eyes went wide.

"What?" He asked. I leaned against the wall.

"I see your curious eyes...take a hit if you want too" I said. He nodded and did. He coughed and waved the smoke. I chuckled and finished it. I threw the roach far and we sprayed down. The bell hasn't rung yet. Dad hugged me.

"I'll see you when you get home" He said. I nodded and he left. We went back to class and people looked curious. Juleka held onto Rose. Rose nodded and we sat down.

"What did you guys do?" Kim asked.

"Talked it out" I said. They nodded and the bell rang. We all went home and Sabine was snickering. Tom had the giggles. Marinette raised an eyebrow.

"I let him take a hit" I whispered. She nodded and giggled. We cooked and Marinette went off somewhere. I went up to the roof and looked at the sky. I breathed and smiled. I then saw a villain. My eyes went wide.

"WHERE IS CHLOE BOURGEOIS!" A voice yelled. I jerked and saw a boy flying with a bow. I saw a pendent on its chest. My eyes went wide and he saw me. He flew to me and I scurried back. I felt my heart thud. He picked me up and I yelled. He had an arm around me and flew. I screamed and jerked. He held me close and people yelled. I saw the pendant and yanked it off. He yelled and we fell. He struck chat and Ladybug had to fight him. I was fighting the boy. Ladybug kissed Chat and I tossed him the pendent. They broke it and caught the butterfly. The boy yelled and fell. I caught him. His appearance dissolved in black goo and I saw Kim. My eyes were wide. Ladybug and Chat Noir left. Kim blinked and was shaking. I picked him up. I walked and he was groggy. People looked at me in awe.

"Where is your house Kim?" I asked. He was shocked. He told me and I went. I dropped him off and walked away. I went to the skate rink and skated for hours. I saw Luka. He smiled at me and I smiled back. We danced together and we went to the ship. His mom smiled at me and hugged me.

"Why hello dear...it's been too long" She said. I nodded and we all chilled. I walked back to the bakery and saw all my school friends. I smiled and waved.

"Hey guys" I said. They waved back and I played games with them. I was amazing. The next few months were fun and I healed. It was rough and I still smoked pot but other than that I was getting better. I went to bed one night and had no nightmares. I woke up in a room. There were other students and I was shaking. I saw a girl.

"Why hello Class A-1" she said. Juleka and Rose ran to my side and I tried not to have a panic attack. People talked and I ignored them. I then saw the screen light up and people shut up.

"This is the Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir!" The girl exclaimed. The screen showed a clock. We watched a few episodes and it turns out Marinette was Ladybug and Adrien was Chat Noir. People were shocked.

"Now this episode gets a bit dark...there will be triggers for some of you" She said. Kim and Alix were on either side of me. It started.

There was a dark room. Some posters and the walls were ripped up. You could see some of the wood holding up the house. It continued around the room. There were some pictures hung up.

My heart dropped.

"NO! YOU CAN'T SHOW THIS! NO!" I screamed jerking up. People looked shocked and the girls eyes were sad. Chloe was looking grossed out.

"Sit down and shut up" She barked. I did and was shaking.

You could see the door with holes in it and there was a dresser. It then moved around to the floor and you could see a girl curled up on the dog bed. The springs poked out and it barely even covered half of her body. An alarm clock went off and she opened her eyes.

People around the room gasped and looked at me. My body trembled. Everyone then continued to watch it.

The girl on the screen groaned and her back popped. She got up and turned off the alarm clock. She was in shorts and a tee shirt. She quickly changed and tugged on shoes. She went to the bathroom and brushed her hair. Bruises littered across her neck and torso. She lifted up her shirt and bruises lined her ribcage. She sighed and pulled out makeup.

"Only until you're 18...you can do it for four more years...you got this Ally...nobody else cares so you have to suck it up and deal with it" the girl said. She quickly hid it in makeup and smiled. She then sighed.

"Fake...like everything around you" She said

People had wide eyes and some teared up. People looked horrified.

The girl walked out of the bathroom and tugged on her boots and gloves. The door burst open and she flinched. There was an angry man with a beer bottle.

"Where are you at you slut!" The man yelled. The girl cowered slightly. His eyes locked onto her and he yelled incoherently. It dulled out in the background and it zoomed in on her terrified face. The man had her in a corner and her hands were over her face.

"Just four more years...god please get me out of here sooner" the background said. It was the girls voice. A tear rolled down her face as he beat her. He then threw her. Glass shattered and she was on the ground. He was on top of her and he had ripped off her clothes.

People gasped and had wide eyes. They looked at me shocked and I looked away. They looked back up at the screen. As did I.

It had skipped some and she was on the ground shaking. Blood smeared on her thighs. She shakely got up and laid in the tub. You couldn't see her body but you could see her take our a razor blade. She was crying silently and she cried out. It faded out again and she was in front of her mirror. She recovered her face and neck. It hid perfectly. She breathed shakely and looked in the mirror.

"Keep it together. You got this. You're going to become so much better than this. You're gonna become free...I promise" She said into the mirror. She then grabbed her bag and walked out. You could see the messy house.

"Don't forget about your appointments later!" He yelled. She slammed the door and it was bright outside. She smiled and walked. She danced slightly and helped people on the way. She laughed when a bird landed on her hand. She cuddled close to it and it flew away. A balloon was flying up and you could see a crying child. Her face became determined and she dropped her bag. She sprinted up the side of a building and flipped. She caught it and brought it down. The child smiled and hugged her. She grabbed her back and you could see the school. People scurried away from her and she sighed softly. She went to the bathroom and checked her face.

"They think you're scary...smile...loosen up...breathe" She said. She walked out and you could see Chloe cornering Nathaniel.

People gasped and glared at Chloe. She huffed and looked away. Alix looked at me in awe.

"Alright guys! Let's keep watching!" Alya exclaimed. People nodded and did.

The girl walked over and you could see the rage in her eyes.

"Chloe. Leave him alone" The girl said cooly. You could see her bouncing slightly. Chloe looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you going to do about it brute?" She asked snobby. The girl grinned and cracked her knuckles. Her boot thunked and Nathaniel looked at her scared.

"Oh the things I could do...remember...Smile...Protect..Love" the girl thought.

"Hey nathaniel...you might wanna look away...Things are about to get dirty" The girl said chuckling. Chloe screamed and ran off. She helped Nathaniel pick up his art stuff. She smiled and nodded.

"Here ya go" She said. Nathaniel nodded and ran off to class. The girl walked in and Madam Bustier looked angry. Chloe was sobbing and there was a bruise on her cheek. You could see the girls rage.

"You lying deceiving little bitch!" The girl yelled. Marinette jumped up.

"Ally stop!" Marinette exclaimed. Adrien stood up and the girl was shaking in rage.

"She was bullying Nathaniel...I cracked my knuckles and she ran off...that was 10 minutes ago...that's a fake" The girl barked. Madam Bustier rubbed her finger on it and makeup coated her finger. People gasped and Chloe cried.

"I'm calling daddy!" She exclaimed. The girl growled.

"What is he gonna do about it?" The girl barked.

"Not like I don't get beat at home" she thought angry.

Chloe growled and Kim stood behind Chloe.

"Ally just drop it" Kim said. You could see the rage on her face.

"Don't tell me to drop it...im not going to be accused of beating someone when I didn't" the girl thought. Chloe yelled and slapped the girl. The two started brawling and you could see that Ally was holding back. Chloe yelled insults and Ally was silent. People tried pulling them back. They pulled back and the girl was heaving. She was shaking in rage. A purple butterfly flew through and landed on the girl. The scene shifted to a den. It was Hawkmoth.

"Wrecker, I am Hawkmoth" He said. You could see the girls face too. She snarled.

"I know who you are and I want no business with you so get out of my head" The girl growled. The butterfly then flew out and Hawkmoth had wide eyes. He rubbed his face.

"Such a special child...I wonder" Hawkmoth said curiously. It shifted back to the school. She was shaking in rage and people were silent. More teachers ran in and Chloe cried. They grabbed my arm.

"Get your arm off of me" I barked. They didn't and we started fighting. You could see she was in pain

"stay strong...don't break...be the tuff girl everyone expects you to be" she thought.

People looked at me with wide eyes and I was jittery. Juleka looked concerned.

"Almost there Ally...just wait then I can hand it to you" The girl said. I nodded and curled into myself.

The mayor ran in and Chloe cried to him. He started yelling at the girl and she took off her leather jacket. She looked ready to fight. She was in a black tank top and cargo pants. She had some chains and her glove crinkled slightly. She looked ready to fight for her life. You could hear heavy footsteps and the man from earlier run in.

"Ally DUPAIN-CHENG!" The man roared. You could see the fear in her eyes but she took a deep breath and squared her shoulders.

"Conceal...don't feel...You can't show them or everything you've tried so hard to keep hidden will fall apart" she thought.

"What is it!" She barked.

"I am sooo going to get beat later tonight" she thought. He stormed up and threw the beer bottle he had in his hand at her. It shattered on her and she cried out. They then started brawling. People screamed and backed away. Madam Bustier looked horrified and teachers backed up.

"Stop it! Dad stop it!" Juleka yelled. Rose held onto her and Juleka was breaking down. People looked horrified and Alya was recording. Marinette had wide eyes. He punched her gut multiple times. He grabbed the vase and smashed it on her head. Her body crumpled and she was panting. People were shocked and Maylene was clutching onto Ivan. She wiped her bloody nose and blood trailed down her face. The man slammed her against the wall and you could see a knife. She screamed slightly and clenched her jaw shut. Her chest heaved and her face was morphed into pain.

"Don't scream. Don't cry. Don't show any pain...be brave" the girl thought. The man pulled back and she fell. A hand went over her stomach and her body was vibrating. She was panting and she curled into herself slightly. He dropped the bloody blade and she stood up. They started fighting and people looked at her in awe. She threw a kick and he flew. She leaned over and spit. She leaned on Madam Busters desk.

"You know better than to fight back. You're my daughter. I know I taught you better" He said. You could see the fear on her body and in her eyes.

"You're not my dad" She grit out. Madam Bustier snapped out of it and gently tugged her away. He leapt and grabbed her. She screamed and he slammed her to the ground. His foot stomped over her wound and she screamed. You could see her face and her body squirm. Blood pooled and she kicked up. They started fighting and he grabbed her hair. He slammed it into the corner of the desk and her body went limp. You could see the shaking and blood under her. The man looked up at Juleka.

"Tell your mother I said hi" He said. He then threw the glass over the girl.

"Remember you have 14 guys wanting sex when you get back. Don't be late" He said. He then ran out. People looked horrified and Madam Bustier ran over. She gently rolled the girl over and her face was in pain. Her hand held over the wound and Madam Bustier placed her hand over it. Chat Noir jumped in through the window.

"I got the alert...who's hurt" Chat asked. The girl was shaking.

"My student... she can't breathe and her body is going limp" Madam Bustier said shaking. Chat Noir kneeled down.

"I need ladybug" Chat Noir said. He placed pressure and the girl cried out. He shushed her and people had wide eyes.

"I have a med kit...do I have your permission to sew her up?" Chat Noir asked. Madam Bustier nodded and he set the girl on a desk. She got on the phone with 911. He cut open her shirt and people gasped. Rose ran down and gripped her hand. People surrounded her and Chat sewed her up.

"Do you know your blood type?" Chat asked the girl.

"Ob-" she croaked out. Marinette jumped up.

"I'm Ob-...im positive" Marinette said. Paramedics came and Chat started the blood transfusion. You could see memories pop on the screen of the girl screaming and crying. People held her down and they did it. After a while she sat up and they put on bandaids. She grabbed an extra shirt and tugged it on. Chloe started yelling mean things at her. She stood tall.

"Is that it?" Ally asked grabbing her bag.

"Where do you think you're going?" Chat asked. You could hear sirens. She looked at him.

"I have to go before the cops come...send me back to the juvenile center" she said cooly. People had wide eyes.

"Why would you be there?" Rose asked. She snorted and laughed darkly.

"Cause my case worker was a racist piece of shit...sent me there saying there was no more room in the orphanage" she said. The then waved.

"Now if y'all excuse me...you know where to find me" She said. She stepped back and leapt out the window. She ran on rooftops and landed. She walked through the park. She climbed up and she was on the eiffel tower. She had her legs swinging. She sighed and took out a cigarette packet.

People gasped and looked at me.

"You smoke?" Kim asked. I held up my finger.

"Watch" I said.

She pulled something out and started puffing on it. Ladybug and Chat Noir landed behind her.

"How'd you get up here" Chat asked. She shrugged.

"I climbed" the girl said. They looked at each other than back to her.

"That's illegal" Chat said. She took a long drag from it.

"It's prescribed from my doctor for the PTSD" The girl said. She leaned against the pillar and ashed it. She then sighed.

"Where's your home?" ladybug asked. The girl snorted.

"I don't have a home" She said. Chat had wide eyes.

"Where's your family?" Chat asked. She snorted.

"They think I'm dead...when I was taken from China...why am I even telling you this? It's not like it matters" She said. Ladybug placed a hand on her shoulder and she flinched.

"What are their names? We could help you find them" Ladybug said. She looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you want to help me? Like they would even want me back" she said looking out again. The city was beautiful.

"They would...I know it" Ladybug said. She sighed and ashed the wrap thing. I took another hit and coughed. They looked at her sadly.

"Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng...like I said...it doesn't matter anymore" she said. Chat and Ladybug had wide eyes. She looked at them.

"You guys wanna hit?" She asked holding out the joint. They shook their heads and she shrugged.

She finished it and threw it. She stood up and breathed.

"Why are they even trying? It's not like it matters anymore..Nothing matters anymore..they don't want me back...nobody does…I'm….alone" the girl thought. The screen then went black

People had wide eyes and looked at me. I was curled into myself shaking. Tears flowed down my face and my body shook. People looked at me shocked. Kim hugged me close and Alix rubbed my back. The girl looked apologetic and she tossed me a pack. I grabbed it and Juleka sat next to me. My entire body trembled as I stood up. She rubbed my back and my body was vibrating. I was in booty shorts and a bra. People looked at me shocked and Marinette was crying.

"You're my baby sister" She sobbed out. Adrien rubbed her back.

"We'll have an hour intermission" The girl said. I was trembling. Chloe looked at me down her nose. I trembled and was trying not to cry. Juleka and Rose surrounded me. Alix and Kim looked at me in horror. Juleka was vibrating. Rose sighed.

"You're both shaking bad...here" Rose said grabbing the pack. She pulled one out and people had wide eyes. She lit it and took a hit. She exhaled it and passed it to me.

"Juleka first" I said. Rose passed it to her and Juleka hit it. She had an arm around Rose. People had wide eyes.

"It's pot?" Kim asked shocked. I nodded and the girl smiled.

"Your next Kim" The girl said. Kim paled and Alix gripped his hand. I felt Juleka tap it to me and I hit it.

"You're gonna go to hell" Sabrina said. I snorted and me and Juleka started laughing.

"Honey you don't know HELL" Juleka sajd. People had wide eyes. My body trembled and the memories came back. I hit it and passed it to her.

"Finish it" I said. Her brows furrowed and the girl chuckled. She tossed me the bowl and we all sat in a circle.

"Marinette, Alya, Kim, Alix, Nino, Adrien, Rose and Juleka. We're smoking. Right now...Joints aren't gonna do it right now" I said. They nodded and I broke down 4 joints. I packed the bowl and we sat down. Kim coughed and he pinched the bridge of his nose. Alix rubbed his back and cherried him. I breathed and took a heavy hit. Marinette was a giggling mess. We all chilled and enjoyed ourselves. I was laying on my back. Juleka held my hand.

"It's okay lee...he's never going to hurt you again" Juleka said. I sniffled and teared up.

"But what about the people he did hurt...you...your mom...Luka...Steve...Tony...Pepper..Rhodey...Howard…" I said shaking. Juleka wiped away a stray tear. Alix and Kim had furrowed brows.

"Who are they?" Kim asked.

"My friends that were killed in a school shooting...at my old school" I said curling up. They had wide eyes and I cried for a bit. We watched more and they laughed when Tom got high. We continued watching and people had wide eyes. It then ended. She waved her hand and we were in our respective homes. My alarm went off and I got ready for school. I wore a cute outfit and ate breakfast. Marinette walked down and her eyes were wide.

"Was that all just a dream?" Marinette asked. I shook my head

"Nope...im missing 8 joints...we really smoked it all" I said. Marinette chuckled and we matched. We left and Mom and Dad smiled. We walked in and People had wide eyes. Kim and Alix smiled at me. People were buzzing at the tv show.. We all sat together and class started. Madame Poppet was smiling and teaching the class. She was drawing and memories flooded back. Kim had furrowed brows and Alix grabbed my arm. Juleka jerked. Rose grabbed me.

"Rose! I am sure Ally is fine so if you could sit down" She said. My body was vibrating. The image of the door kicking down and him coming in flooded my mind. My body started heating up and I jumped up. I ran out and to the courtyard. People chased me and I ran home. Mom and Dad had wide eyes as I ran upstairs. I shut and locked my door. I was breathing hard and clutching my head. My body shook and tears flowed down my face. I felt myself fall and I curled into myself. The memories flooded back and I couldn't think anymore. I felt my body start to jerk and there was pounding on the door.

"Ally! Open up! Ally!" A voice yelled. My eyes rolled back and I couldn't breathe. I heard the desperate cries and then the boom. I was submerged in memories and it was painful. It faded away and I saw black and purple. There was the nightstand and I saw feet. Hands were on me. I coughed and shakely got up. My entire body was trembling. Every nerve was on fire. I grunted and shook. I was looking at the ground. My fist was clenched and I breathed shaky. I felt a hand under my arm. They gently helped me up. I saw Nino. His eyes were stern and he helped me up. Kim took me from him and Dad was shaking. Mom was running through my drawer and she cursed. Kim set me on the bed.

"Ally where is your pack?" Mom asked. Juleka walked over and dug into my pants. She had wide eyes and she patted my pockets. My blood ran cold. Marinette ran in panting. She held out the black pack and heaved.

"Omg...she almost took them" Marinette panted out. Mom sighed and grabbed it. She lit it for me and I couldn't feel my body. Alix was on the other side of me. Nino, Alya, Rose, Juleka and Adrien were in here. Along with Marinette. Mom and Dad sat in my room too. Kim held it and I hit it. I coughed and slowly regained feeling. I grabbed it and hit it. I put it out and sighed. People looked worried. I held my head in my hands. I breathed and Kim rubbed my back. Alix my thigh. i stood up and Marinette handed me my bag.

"Stay home" She said. I nodded and breathed. Juleka saw my eyes.

"We're gonna go see mom" Juleka said with narrow eyes. Rose nodded. Mom and Dad nodded. Juleka and Rose held hands smiling. We got to the boat and Luka and their mom was there.

"Ally! Rose! Juleka! You're back" She exclaimed. She hugged us and she saw my eyes. We sat down and talked. I then heard a thud. I jerked and was up. So was everyone else. I saw clothes and I yelled. I leapt and we fought. Everyone was terrified. It was him. He slammed me up against the wall and I blacked out. I woke up in the hidden part of the boat with everyone else. Their eyes were wide in fear. I had a gag around my mouth. The man walked in and Julekas mom had fearful eyes.

"Edward please...just leave us alone" She said. He slapped her and Luka jerked.

"Leave her alone!" He yelled. We were all tied up and he was glaring. Edward snarled and kicked him.

"Be quiet boy!" He yelled. I let out a yell and jerked. Luka had wide eyes and he had pure terror in them. Juleka screamed my name. Edward walked up to me slowly and I could see the rage. Julekas mom yelled and they couldn't get out. I scurried back terrified into the corner. He grabbed me by my hair and dragged me. I cried out and tears rolled down my face. Juleka and Rose were sobbing. Luka was trying to untie himself. My cries were muffled by the gag. He slammed me down and he pinned me down. I cried and tried to jerk away. I felt him tug up my shirt and I sobbed. I felt the cool metal dig in relentlessly. Pain flared everywhere and I screamed. Tears flowed down my face as he carved. Juleka was screaming. Edward stopped and left the knife. He gagged all of them and undid mine. I was sobbing. He continued and clenched my eyes shut. I clenched my jaw shut so they wouldn't hear. I saw their pain filled eyes. They were jerking and crying. Luka was enraged. Edward pulled out the knife and cut my hair. He then walked over and wiped the blood on Roses face. She whimpered and flinched away. Juleka yelled and he slapped her. He kicked me to my side and I was numb. Tears leaked from my eyes and blood pooled under me. He chuckled. I looked up at them terrified. I then heard a thud. He jerked and their eyes went wide. They started yelling and screaming. That one sob. That one yell. The one that suffocated me for years. That silent scream. I finally felt it break free. It flooded from my stomach, up my throat and past my lips. That desperate cry for help. My voice. Luka, Juleka, Rose and Juleka's mom had wide eyes. Those few words that I had never uttered in my life in the same sentence.

"SOMEBODY HELP US! SOMEBODY! HELP US!" I screamed. Tears flowed down my face and Edward let out a yell. He kicked me in the chest. I screamed in agony as my back hit the wall. I fell facing the wall and I cried. I heard the doors jerk open and Edward yell. It was the police. Tears flowed down my face and I cried. They quickly got him into custody and untied everyone.

"Ally!" Luka yelled. He ran to my side and police had wide eyes. He untied me and gently pushed me to my back. I trembled and shook. I looked up at him.

"Luka it hurts" I croaked out. He brushed back my hair and nodded. Paramedics arrived and took me to the hospital.

"Who do we call?" They asked. It hurt to breathe.

"Dupain-cheng...bakery" I wheezed out. I then passed out. I woke up feeling weighed down. I was in the hospital. Mom, Dad, Marinette and Adrien were asleep on me. The doctor walked in.

"You've been out for awhile...long enough for your back to completely heal" The doctor said. It was my doctor. I nodded and breathed. Everyone woke up and hugged me. I was discharged and wore nice clothes. We got to the bakery and I saw the time. It was breakfast time. We ate and I got ready for school. I left with Marinette and walked into class. People were already filled in as we were late. People gasped and jerked up.

"I'm back" I sang holding up my hands. Juleka sprinted down and hugged me. I hugged back and rocked her. She was sobbing.

"They said you were gonna die" She cried out. Rose ran down and hugged us too. I held them tight and kissed the top of their heads.

"It's okay...It's all gonna be okay...I'm okay" I said softly. They pulled back and I wiped their tears. I also saw Luka. Juleka held onto Rose tight. Luka ran down and hugged me tight. I hugged him back and I shook. He ran his fingers through my hair and I trembled.

"You were in a coma...they were going to pull the plug...you were gonna die...he was gonna kill you" Luka said shaking. I breathed and he pulled back. He wiped away a stray tear.

"He's gone forever. He got the death penalty" Luka said. My eyes went wide.

"He's gone?" I asked. Luka nodded and Juleka had a serious face.

"He's gone. For good" Luka said. I felt myself breakdown and felt those chains break free. Luka and Juleka hugged me. They rocked me. Marinette hugged me too. I held her close.

"I'm never leaving again" I said. She nodded and the class was crying. I held out my arms.

"Bring it in!" I called out. I was tackled by the entire class. I also saw a new girl. I stood up and people looked confused.

"Hi...I'm Ally Dupain-Cheng. It's nice to meet you" I said holding out my hand. I was smiling. She took it and smiled.

"Lila" She said taking it. Luka snagged me and put me on his shoulders. I laughed and he looked up. I cupped his face and squished it.

"Squishy!" I exclaimed. People laughed and Madam Bustier was smiling.

"We were gonna deliver your cards today but I guess you could read them now" Madam Bustier said. I did and I felt my heart shatter. They were so sweet. Beautiful. I smiled and put them in my bag. We all had fun and Kim and Alix hugged me. We brawled and I was a beast. They chuckled and I felt Luka wrap his arms around me. People Oohed and I blushed. Luka held my hands and I held them back. I looked up and he looked down. I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him lightly. He grunted and people gasped. His hands went stiff and they grabbed me. They pulled me close and he kissed back. I then felt it. I gasped.

"When did you get a tongue piercing!" I exclaimed. He blushed and Juleka snickered.

"The day after you were hospitalized...I read your diary and told him too cause I knew this would happen" Juleka said smirking. I blushed and growled. I went to leap at her when Luka grabbed me. He tugged me close.

"It's okay" Luka said. I huffed and leaned into him. Adrien took a picture smiling.

"You two would be great models" Adrien said. I felt memories flashback and I flinched. I shook my head. Marinette whispered in his ear and he had wide eyes. The bell rang and we went to our next class. Luka held me close and I giggled. Marinette smiled and I felt myself get jittery. Juleka passed by me and dropped my box. I tugged it in my jacket and Luka smiled. Class continued and the bell rang. It was lunch. We walked to the bakery and got food. We went up to the roof and I lit a joint. People smiled and we ate food. Mom and Dad brought food up and smiled.

"Enjoy!" They called out. We all smiled. It was Juleka, Rose, Alya, Nino, Adrien, Marinette, Luka and I.

"You know what I just realized?" I asked. Everyone grunted.

"I turned all of my friends and family into Potheads" I said hitting the joint. They chuckled and nodded. Luka ran his fingers through my hair and wrapped his arm around me. I leaned into his chest. He kissed my temple and fed me noodles. I put the sushi in his mouth and he chewed. I giggled and he ate the leftover noodle on my lip. I rolled my eyes and people awed. Alya took a picture and I smiled. Luka looked down at me with bright eyes. I looked back and felt myself blush. He brushed off a leftover rice grain on my cheek. He kissed my forehead and I smiled. Marinette smiled at me and Adrien held her hand.

"You've come a long way" Marinette said. I nodded.

"Hey...can you sing me a song?" Alya asked. Luka pulled out his guitar and leaned his head on me. He got the beat. Alya held up her phone and I sang slowly.

"my silent scream" I sang out smiling. Luka kissed my forehead. Alya smiled. We sang and swayed. Rose and Juleka added in. Marinette hummed and Adrien was Bass. Nino added in some beats. That weight that made its home on my chest finally let go. I felt happy and carefree. My body flowed with a new type of blood and I could feel myself slowly get put back together. Marinette gasped and people had jaws dropped. Luka smiled and held my hand.

"There she is" Luka said smiling. My smile was real. I was...Me..again. It felt great. I got up and stood on the balcony. People yelped and I smirked.

"GET READY PARIS BECAUSE I AM BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER!" I yelled. I flipped back and smiled. Luka grabbed my waist and kissed me. I kissed back. I felt happy and carefree. Luka then shoved sushi in my mouth. I meeped and blushed. People laughed and I chewed. Luka chuckled and held my waist. We all walked back to class and Madam Bustier smiled. It was gym. We did races and I was faster than Marinette and Adrien. People were shocked and I was really flexible. I then heard a scream. Marinette and Adrien looked at each other. I felt myself grin and Luka paled.

"Ally no" Luka said. He grabbed my hand and the class ran inside the girls locker room. I barricaded the doors and people were breathing shaky. My eyes were sharp and I saw the dynamic duo fly by. I then heard a crash. The doors jerked and stuff fell. I moved back and saw fighters. They were like ninjas. My eyes went wide and I planted my feet. I leapt and fought. People were shocked. I was getting them all.

"Luka! Get everyone out of here!" I yelled. He nodded and did as told. I continued fighting and felt myself get kicked. I flew back and a shelf fell on me. I oofed and groaned. They laughed and left. I was shaking and couldn't get it off. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I woke up to yelling and somebody shaking me.

"Omg...take it easy I fell asleep" I groaned out. I heard a sigh of relief and saw Luka. He hugged me close and I hugged back. I quickly changed and we walked out. School let out for the day. We went to the bakery and cooked. I laughed as Luka got flour everywhere. Dad chuckled and we were amazing. People loved our food and I cooked dinner. We went up to Marinette's room and ate. I smiled and Luka was looking at me. People rolled their eyes and I ate the really good sushi. It was like a boat with a gazillion different things of sushi. It was good. Luka was smiling at me. His hand interlaced mine. I smiled and blushed. I looked away eating. He wiped away rice and people were smiling.

"It's good that your happy" Marinette said. I smiled and sighed.

"It's been so long" I said softly. Adrien patted my back. I smiled and felt my head bob. I wrote music as we ate. I loved the wasabi. I also ate ginger. We laughed and joked around. Alya's phone went off and she answered. Her eyes went wide. She put it on speaker.

"Hello Ally...this is Jagged Stone and I want you and your band to sing at my next concert with you as lead singer" The voice said. My eyes went wide and Marinette ran downstairs. Luka had wide eyes.

"Seriously?" I asked. I heard a chuckle.

"Yes...question. Do you write your music?" Jagged asked. Luka held my hand.

"Yeah...I do" I said shaking. Nino had his jaw dropped.

"That's even better. When can your band and I meet up? And where?" Jagged asked. I was speechless.

"Dupain-Cheng Bakery" Alya said. Dad came running upstairs and he listened.

"That's great. Would an hour sound fine?" Jagged asked. Dad smiled.

"It'll be perfect" Dad said. They discussed and I nodded. We quickly got downstairs ready. I called Juleka.

"Hello?" She asked. I smiled wide.

"Juleka...get Rose down here in half an hour...Jagged Stone wants to have a meeting for us to play at his concert" I said. I heard her gasp and hang up. 10 minutes later there was a panting Juleka and Rose. I smiled and we baked quick. The door opened and I saw Jagged Stone and his secretary. They smiled.

"Wow...such good food" Jagged said. We sat down and talked.

"Do you mind if I heard y'all play a song?" Jagged asked. The others shrugged and we went to the basement. I grinned and saw the keyboard. Juleka was on electric guitar and Luka was on acoustic. Adrien went on keyboard and Marinette was on drums. Alya was on dj as well. Luka felt my heart and laid his head on mine. He gently strummed it and nodded. Mom and Dad watched curiously. Jagged had his eyes narrowed and watched.

"which one we wanna do?" Luka asked. Marinette tapped a beat and Juleka strummed. So did Luka. Rose was next to me with a microphone. I tapped my foot and the DJ's started. I nodded at Juleka and she started. Their eyes went wide and I gripped the mic. I started singing and Rose nodded. It was starting to mash up. Rose stepped back and moved her hands. I put it up to my face and started rapping. Dad had a dropped jaw and tears pricked my eyes.

"And you can't hurt me no more

Cause I finally broke down those (breath)

chains

So here I am rappin bout my hell

While you sittin in that jail

(Breath)

Cell

My body may be scarred but they say

You break the tissue so many times and it'll only get stronger

I may only be 14 but I've stuff that you can only

(Gasp)

Dream

I'm unstoppable

Impossible

Tryin to make the world better than it seems

But they yellin in your face as your breaking at your seams

I've been there

I've done that

I know how it feels to be screamin at yourself

Just make it another day

You worry but don't worry

We've got your back

As crazy as it seems I'll be there for you like I hope U'll do for me!" I yelled getting lower into the microphone. Their eyes were wide and Rose was happy. We all were. I constantly changed vocals and songs. We were amazing. We did our last few notes and I felt my eyes flash.

"Cause you're sure, gonna miss me

When I am gone" I sang. Mom and Dad had wide eyes. We cheered and started jumping. Luka grabbed me and laughed. He spun me around.

"You're amazing" Luka said. I smiled and felt my eyes tear up. He held me close and everyone hugged us. Jagged Stone was in shock.

"I want you. At my concert. Invite your entire class I don't care. I want you and I want you bad" Jagged Stone said. I was smiling wide. His secretary had wide eyes.

"Luka?" I asked. He grunted.

"Did they put edward down yet?" I asked. He shook his head.

"They do it in a month" Luka said. I smirked.

"Good" I said. People looked concerned and weeks went by. Marinette did our costumes and we sang. People cheered and I smiled. My heart thudded and I knew Edward was watching. Luka grabbed me and kissed me. People cheered and I laughed. Luka smiled and we got off stage. School the next day was awesome. People came up to us randomly and asked for autographs. Adrien was used to it. I shrugged and sat in class. People were buzzing when the door opened.

"He got out" a police officer panted. My heart dropped and Luka grabbed my hand. He was looking dead at me. I saw gas go around the room and I yelled. Then black. I woke up to being tied. I saw everyone else and my heart thudded. They were awake and shaking. We were in a large room. My heart thudded. I recognised the stuff I was wearing. People screamed and thrashed. Edward used me for his sexual desires. I choked and he brought out a knife. I screamed and jerked away. He held me down and people sobbed. He carved into my leg and I screamed. I couldn't move and tears rolled down my face. He then kicked me. I whimpered and saw the axe. I remembered what happened to one of his exes. My heart dropped and I tried to scurry away. I screamed and shook my head. People screamed and he grabbed my leg. It was more towards my hip. The sharp blade cut a thin cut. I clenched my eyes and felt my head turn. Pain then flooded everywhere and I heard a crack. I screamed and my body jerked. People sobbed and I felt my vision get splotchy.

"Make you sloppy seconds...nobody will ever want you after this" Edward snarled. He grabbed my hair and forced me up.

"You're my slave" He snarled. He then threw me. My body shook and I felt myself stop crying. I breathed hard and blood pooled out. I saw my leg on the ground. I breathed hard and people had wide eyes. I had been untied. I pushed up and tied it around my stump tight. I felt off balance but I got up. I used the chains for leverage. I threw them and we fought. I was a beast surprisingly. People had wide eyes and he was out. I felt my leg give out and I breathed hard. Luka was struggling and crying. I then felt my world go black.

Few Months Later…

The school year was starting back up. I laughed and walked normally. There was a prostetic on my leg. I wore cargo pants and a tank top. We were a group and Luka had an arm around my waist. The students waved at us and we waved back. We reunited with old friends. Alya looked at me.

"Girl you lookin fine" She said. I laughed and hugged her. Class started and there was a scream. We jerked up. Alya, Nino, Adrien, Marinette and I were standing. I saw the Kwami. I smirked.

"Tikki"

"Plagg"

"Wayzz"

"Rilo" they called out. They transformed into heroes. I felt my eyes flash.

"Icy. Frost on" I said. Ice covered me and I ran out. I saw them and we were in formation. I cheered and was truly happy.

The end


End file.
